


Lovers Interrupted

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean keeps interrupting Sam and the reader when they're being intimate.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 40





	Lovers Interrupted

Lovers Interrupted

Pairing: Sam + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: Dean is constantly walking in on Sam and Reader while they are being intimate.

Warning: Smut, profanity, blasphemy

A/N: This was done by request. Hope you like it!

“Oh god, Sam,” you breathed as his lips traced a burning path down you neck and across your collar bone. His hands were under your shirt and just the feel of his fingers against your skin was intoxicating. You didn’t even care that you were backed up against one of the bookcases in the library. All you could think of was his hands, his mouth, and the painful arousal you were suffering.

“Please Sam. I need…”

“I know, baby. Me too.” He trapped your mouth in a simply feral kiss. He knew how much you loved it when he got riled enough to be rough with you. You felt the button on your jeans pop and then those talented fingers were leaving trails of fire across your most sensitive parts. You gasped and arched into him. You raised one knee and wrapped your leg around his hip in a silent plea that he heard. He pushed two fingers inside you and you moaned.

“Yes! Yes, that’s it. God, Sam, I love the way you feel!” He chuckled into the curve of your throat. You could feel his own arousal through his jeans and you reached for him, stroking him through the rough denim. He moaned for you and it made you even hotter.

“Hey, Sam, have you seen the…” Dean came around the corner, looking up from the book in his hand and seeing the two of you.

“Dean!” You squeaked. Sam groaned in frustration as Dean started.

“God damn it! The two of you are unreal!” He threw up his hands and turned around. “Christ’s sake put your damned clothes back on. I swear, every time I need one of you you’re fucking like bunnies! You could at least have the decency to keep it in your room.” He shuddered.

“Now all the books are contaminated.” He groused. “We are actually supposed to be researching a case, in case you forgot why you were back here.”

You were trying not to laugh as you zipped up and straightened your clothes. You were aching to continue, and you could tell Sam was similarly uncomfortable. Things were just getting to the good part. But Dean was right. They were supposed to be working, and he had been catching them more often of late. Still, you weren’t positive that the delayed gratification didn’t make the eventual release better.

“I actually found the book we needed,” Sam said, reaching for the old tome laying on the floor.

“No!” Dean shouted. “Don’t you dare touch that until you wash your hands. Gross! It’s like you’ve never seen a library before. I’m going to have to wear rubber gloves in here now!” Dean snatched the book himself and stomped off, still grumbling to himself. You and Sam looked at each other and both started laughing.

“Come on Bunny,” Sam winked at you. “Let’s go find somewhere Dean-free.” You kissed him passionately in agreement, laughing when he grabbed your ass as you walked past him. You heard the door to Deans room slam shut down the hall and you broke into fresh laughter.

“Your poor brother. Who knew he was such a germophobe?”

“He’s not,” Sam said, smiling. “It’s his own damned fault, actually. He’s always been the one with the girls, and he knows exactly the kind of "contamination” that causes. He’s getting his own damned medicine back as far as I’m concerned.“

"Oooh,” you grinned wickedly. “Should we make it worse?” Sam raised an eyebrow, mischeif and lust twinkling in his eyes.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” you drawled, making a show of thinking, tapping your chin with a finger. “You know, the kitchen counter seems to be a very nice height…” You looked at him in challenge, then turned and bolted for the kitchen. He was right on your heels, chasing you and pinching you as you squeeled ahead of him. You stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned, letting him catch you in his arms and pull you in for a breathless kiss, which rapidly turned hot as the arousal from a few minutes ago surged to the fore again.

Hands and mouths groped for sensation. Your shirt and his landed on the floor as he picked you up and set you on the counter. He got your jeans off you and you grabbed at the cabinets overhead as he licked you through your already wet panties. You tangled a hand in his hair as he teased you pushing your hips into his touch. He could get you like this with so little effort, wet and moaning for his touch until you couldn’t think.

And of course Dean walked in, clearly intent on getting a beer to wash the disgust out of his mouth. You were on the counter in your panties, a shirtless Sam with his head between your thighs.

“GAH! Jesus Christ on crutches! You assholes! That’s just so fucking unsanitary!” He fled the room, screaming from down the hall. “You’d better bleach that whole kitchen or I swear to god I will get Gabriel to curse you both!” The door slammed much more loudly. Your laughter echoed through the bunker, you and Sam holding each other and wiping tears from your eyes.

“Seriously though,” Sam said as the laughter died away. “If I don’t have you soon I’m going to lose it.” His voice was rough and the look in his eyes was intense. Electricity arced through you. You bit your bottom lip and growled at him, slowly reaching up and slipping one bra strap off your shoulder as you stared him down, challenging him. He gave his own growl and picked you up, hands under your ass. You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him viciously as he carried you down the hall and threw you down onto your bed.

Sam made quick work of your underclothes and knelt on the bed, letting you open his pants and push them and his boxers off of him. God you loved him, every golden inch of him. He groaned at the feel of your hands on him. He pushed you back on the bed, kissing you as he stroked his erection through the wetness between your thighs, slicking himself. You moaned and arched just from the friction of him sliding over and over your clit.

“Sam, please!”

“Are you sure you want this?” He teased, sliding again through your heat and rubbing the head of himself around your clit again. You arched into him, nearly in tears with frustration.

“I want it! I want you Sam, for pity’s sake fuck me before I scream!”

He entered you smoothly, in one long stroke. Your moan was loud as you arched off the bed at the pleasure of him, finally inside you. You rocked your hips against him and he started to move over you, plunging into you in deep strokes, not hurrying. He didn’t need to. You were crazy with wanting him, and had been held close to the edge for nearly an hour. Your nails dug into his hips as you pushed yourself up into his thrusts, coming in a rush that left you lightheaded. Sam groaned, feeling you clenching around him, the pulsing rhythm pushing him close. He pulled out, leaving you gasping in shock.

“You feel too good.” He panted. “I want you to ride me.”

You didn’t need the encouragement, still hot despite the orgasm. You turned him over on the bed and straddled his hips. He watched you lower yourself onto him and the look on his face was exquisite. Tortured with pleasure, he was, and you loved every second of it. That you, your love, your body, could bring Sam Winchester this close to being helpless with desire sent fire ripping through you. You rocked your hips a few times, then leaned forward and started bouncing your hips off of his. His cock, already beyond aroused, got harder inside as you took him, in fast and full strokes. He reached between you to thumb your clit as he seized your hip with his other hand, using his legs to drive himself hard and deep, hitting the end of you and releasing that pressure. Both of you came hard, crying out each others names and grinding your bodies together, drawing out the orgasm.

Damn it if Dean didn’t open the door right then. Open door and Dean took in screaming, your bare ass not nearly covering Sams lap and the reek of sex that came billowing out at him.

“Fuck it, I quit!” He turned, leaving the door open, and all but ran down the hall. He yelled from the top of the stairs. “I’m going out to kill monsters. The two of you clean this shit up. AND PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME!” The hatch closed as loudly as a metal hatch could be slammed.

You collapsed into bed with Sammy, stretching like a lazy cat. You curled up next to him and he wrapped you in his arms, pulling you close.

“You know,” you purred in his ear. “He’ll probably be gone awhile.” Sam laughed.

“You’re insatiable,” he kissed you on the nose. “Utterly depraved, and I love it.”

“But for Deans sake we may need to get our own place.”


End file.
